The Lesson
by SelenityK
Summary: Sorry about the LONG wait! Chapter SIX is now UP! Again, I am not revealing the plot, only that Peach is angry. Very angry! And you won't like her when she's angry. This story contains random acts of violence! R+Review!!
1. Chapter One

The Lesson

By SelenityK

AN: Once again, I do not own any characters appearing in this story, although I wish I did. These characters belong to Nintendo and are being used without their permission. This story is rated PG-13 for random acts of violence. You read it, you review it! J

Chapter One

     Peach woke up from dreamland with a shock. She looked out of the window; it was the middle of the night. The moon was full, and her light shone gently into Peach's bedroom.

     Peach could feel drops of sweat trickle down her forehead. Slowly, bits and pieces of the nightmare returned to Peach's conscious mind. It was the same dream every night: Bowser would kidnap her (that was no dream, it occurred in real life.), and throw her in a dungeon. Mario would not rescue her this time.

     An overwhelming sense of fear filled Peach's body and soul, but quickly became something more twisted: anger. Peach had never felt true anger before. Everyone that Peach knew always considered Peach to be the kindest of souls. It was evident in the way that she ran her kingdom, with love and care.

    Peach had never even been angry at Bowser before. Until now. He always attempted to kidnap her and conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, but Bowser had never succeeded, thanks to Mario.

     The more Peach dwelled on this fact, the angrier Peach became. Another thing that annoyed Peach was that some people considered her a bimbo, helpless, and weak, just because she managed to get kidnapped by Bowser every time. She'd certainly show them!

     Peach's eyes widened as a new idea came into her mind. Her aquamarine eyes were glowing with surprise, then they lowered and a most un-Peach look came across Peach's face. Peach wouldn't get any sleep that night. Instead, she stayed awake, formulating plans, keeping the good ones and discarding the bad ones.

                             ***********

     Peach had stayed up all night and when the morning arrived in all of its glory, she definitely did not look like her normal self. Peach saw her face in the mirror and it nearly scared her. Her strawberry-blond hair flew in every direction, her eyes had lost some of their luster, and her skin did not have the peaches-and-cream complexion that it was famous for.

     Peach locked the door to her room and crawled back into bed. She wanted an hour of sleep; it would do well for her mind and her complexion. When Peach reawakened, her body burned with such rage. These emotions were new to Peach; she didn't know how to control them. Being impulsive and having a passionate nature did not bode well for Peach. She was sure to do something that she would regret (maybe) later on. 

     Peach grabbed a large black bag from a shelf in her closet. It looked like one of the old doctors' bags, except it was much larger. She filled the bag with various tools and equipment. Peach wrapped her black cloak around her body and pulled the hood over her head.

                           *************

     Toad had spotted Peach walking down the hallway. Peach seemed…different this morning. Her face was stony with determination and her eyes were blank. Toad said "Good morning, your highness," to Peach timidly but cheerfully. Peach walked past him, not taking a glance backwards.

     Toad stared after Peach with wonder, and then shrugged his shoulders. Peach never stayed in a bad mood for long. Whatever it was, Peach would probably talk it out with him later on, or sit in the castle gardens and sort the problem out until it fixed itself. Toad took one last look at Peach and continued with his duties as Retainer of the Mushroom Kingdom.

     Peach continued her walk to the Castle Garage. Peach got into a nondescript gray van, started the engine, backed the van out of the garage and left the castle. She'd be paying an important visit to Vista Hill.


	2. Chapter Two

The Lesson

By SelenityK

AN: I hope that you took a little enjoyment out of Chapter One, because here's Chapter Two. These characters aren't mine, they're Nintendo's. I'm just borrowing them for the duration of this story.

     Peach parked her van next to the black gates of Vista Hill. The sky over here had black and grey clouds flitting slowly across it. The sky reflected Peach's current mood: dark and black.

     Peach went up to the castle gates. Two Koopa Troop guards stood outside of the gates. 

     One of the guards stepped forward. "Halt! State your business here!' the guard barked.

     Peach ignored the Koopa's demand. She reached inside of her bag, pulled out a long metal pole, and clobbered both of the guards over the head. The Koopas fell to the ground, unconscious. Peach shimmied over the gates and went up the hill, to Bowser's Keep proper.

     As before, two Koopa Troops stood in front of the doors. Peach did not give these guards enough time to speak. She clubbed them in various places of their anatomy until they crumpled over in pain. Peach let herself into the castle. Whenever Peach met up with a Koopa Troop, she would beat them with the metal pole.

                             ********

     Bowser had received news of this commotion from one of the Koopa Troop who had barely managed to escape Peach's rampage. Curious, Bowser decided that he would meet this trouble-maker. He would then throw the trouble maker into the darkest dungeons, where the creatures would chew the flesh from his bones. Bowser smiled at the thought. He walked around the castle until he came face to face with the menace.

     "So you're the one who's going around my castle, bludgeoning my troops?* Bowser said. "Reveal yourself!' Bowser's thunderous voice echoed through the hallway.

     Bowser watched as the person removed the hood. By Morton, it was Peach, but she seemed different somehow. Peach smiled. It was one that Bowser did not like at all. It made him nervous.

     "Good morning, Bowser," Peach said, her voice both icy and calm at the same time. "I've come to kidnap you."

     Bowser laughed, the sound of his voice ringing throughout the cavernous hallways. 

     "You, kidnap ME?!" Bowser continued to laugh. His sides were beginning to ache. "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

     "Not anymore!" Peach hissed. "Now get into these handcuffs, or do I have to force you?"

     Bowser gazed at Peach, his cold red eyes challenging her. That bimbo wouldn't dare cuff him! Bowser didn't move a centimeter.

     "I warned you!" Peach sucker-punched Bowser in the jaw a few times, then landed some drop kicks on his rough belly. Bowser tired to grab Peach's hair with his claws, but because of his size, he was much too slow. Peach pole-vaulted and gave Bowser a powerful kick to the forehead. The giant collapsed to the floor, too exhausted to fight back. 

     Peach handcuffed Bowser, gagged him, and blind folded him. Since Peach obviously could not lift Bowser, she had to drag him down the halls. The Castle Staff saw Bowser shamed in this way. Some huddled together, pointed and whispered, no doubt laughing silently at Bowser. The other staff were purely terrified of Peach. It wasn't every day that someone, especially a woman like Peach, would tie and gag King Bowser.

     We must not forget what poor Bowser suffered. Bowser groaned inwardly. How in the hell could he allow Peach to treat him this way. Bowser was utterly, totally humiliated. Bowser was not sure to return to the Koopa Kingdom if he survived this thing. Word about his capture would spread throughout the Kingdom, and mere commoners would laugh at him and challenge his power, just because he was kidnapped by Weak Peach.

     Peach finally made it outside of the castle. She opened the back of the van. Peach had to pull Bowser in horn first, he was so heavy. The van sank with the added pressure.

     Peach securely locked the back of the van. She couldn't have Bowser trying to escape. Bowser deserved everything that was about to happen to him. Peach went to the front of the van and started the engine. The van was much slower in traffic, due to the cargo it carried in back. Peach thought a little bit while she was driving. There was one more Person who treated Peach like a weaker vessel: Mario. Luigi didn't count, he had never come to rescue her anyway.

     Bowser shuddered when he heard Peach's evil laughter. He felt sorry for the person who was a part of Peach's plan, but he felt even sorrier for himself.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter Three

The Lesson

By SelenityK

AN: To all the people who reviewed my story, thanks!!! J I really appreciate reviews. Here's the third installment of my story. There are some violent scenes in this, so be warned! I do not own anybody in this story.

Chapter Three

     Peach's van pulled up on Mario's Pad, the little island where Mario and Luigi resided. Peach put on her sweetest face when she knocked on the door. Luigi answered after two knocks.

     "Hi, Luigi! I need to speak with Mario," Peach said.

     _There's an…odd quality to Peach's eye, Luigi thought to himself. Luigi went back into the house and shook Mario until he awakened. Mario came to the door in his pajamas, sleepily rubbing his eyes. Luigi closed the door, believing that Mario and Peach needed their privacy. After Luigi was in the house, Peach yanked Mario's head, slamming him against the wall a couple of times._

     This move woke Mario completely up. "What's wrong, Peach?" Mario asked, a questioning look on his face.

     Peach did not answer the question. She took out a length of rope and proceeded to tie Mario's limbs together. Peach hurled him in the van with Bowser, Mario struggling with her the entire time.

     _What the hell had come over Peach? Mario wondered. He got his answer when he was thrown in the back of the van._

     _Bowser! _

     Or so he thought.

     Mario was full of surprises and question when he saw Bowser cuffed and gagged in the back of the van. Something must be seriously wrong with Peach. Or maybe it's not the real Peach!

     "So you're in the same predicament too, I suppose" Mario said to Bowser.

                             *************

     So Peach _had kidnapped Mario! Bowser concluded. He wondered what the hell Peach wanted with him and Mario. Screw Mario! What had Bowser ever done to Peach, besides kidnap her a few times?_

     Bowser tried to speak, but the only sound that came out of the gag was a series of meaningless mumbles.

                             *************

     Was Bowser trying to say something? Whatever it was, it had to be important. Mario slid across the floor and used his teeth to pull the gag from Bowser's mouth. Bowser took some deep breaths and spat on the floor. The gag left a horrible taste in Bowser's mouth.

     "I can't believe this!" Bowser whispered angrily. "Kidnapped by a girl! Peach, no less!"  
     "I'm still trying to figure out how we offended her!" Mario replied. "Bowser, what have you done this time!"

     "'What have I done?'" Bowser repeated. "I'm the victim this time!"

     "Shhh!" Mario whispered harshly. "We have to get out of this van!"

     "I heard that!" Peach's voice wore the false kind of sweetness. "There's no way you're escaping me! I have this van triple-locked!"  

     Another burst of evil laughter; Mario and Bowser groaned. This was going to be an extremely long ride.

     Peach was right, there was no way that Bowser or Mario could escape. Bowser found this out the hard way. He head-butted the van door, but it repelled him and he was thrown back. Bowser had managed to suffer a worse headache than before.

     "We may as well give it up!" Mario said hopelessly. "I know Peach. If she says that there's no way that we're escaping, then you'd better believe that we're not escaping. _At least not yet! Mario mouthed to Bowser._

     Bowser fully understood Mario's meaning.

     The ride went on for what seems like hours, and then the van came to a sudden stop. Bowser's body rolled to the other side of the van.

     Mario could hear the crushing sounds of Peach's footsteps as she walked to the van door. The door opened, and Mario's eyes had to readjust to the sunlight, the van had been so dark.

     "Peach, what have we done to you?" Mario asked again when he saw her.

     Peach dragged Mario from the van, pulled out a rope and tied Mario to a nearby tree.

     The only thing that Mario could make out was that he and Bowser was in some forest. Mario would need to know their location so they could escape when the time was right.

                             *********

     Bowser suffered silently as he felt Peach tie him to something hard.  Bowser could feel the drifts of wind on his tired face. The air smelled like nature, so Bowser knew that he was outside somewhere, but where, he hadn't the slightest clue.

                             ********

     "So you want to know why I kidnapped you?!" Peach spoke harshly, her chest moving up and down rapidly. It was tough work, dragging Mario and Bowser around, after all. Peach turned to Bowser. "It's because I'm sick of you always kidnapping me. I thought that I'd return the favor." 

     Peach kicked Bowser in the stomach. She had worn the shoes for the occasion: heels with sharp spikes along the bottom.

     Bowser bellowed out in horrible pain as the pain inflicted by Peach reverberated through his body.

     "You bitch!" Bowser shouted out in a mixture of pain and anger at Peach. 'Bitch' was the word that Bowser had never called Peach in all the times he had kidnapped her. 

     "A 'bitch' am I?" Peach's voice drawled out. A vicious look appeared on Peach's face.  She grabbed her almighty pole and struck Bowser across the face. Mario cringed as he heard a crunching sound echo from Bowser's direction. Bowser's nose was broken, dark red blood slowly dripping from his nose. Bowser was quiet after that. 

     "Peach!" Mario called out "Why are you doing this to Bowser. Even he hadn't treated you the way you're treating him. All the times that I've rescued you from him, you've never had a scratch on your body, let alone a broken nose! Bowser does not deserve this!"

     "Yes he does!" Peach said. "And so do you!" Mario's eyes widened in fear; Peach had put the fear of god into him.

     "You know what else I'm sick of?" Peach continued. "Filthy plumbers like you trying to rescue me!"

     "You needed to be rescued!" Mario said. "Bowser would have overrun the Mushroom Kingdom if I hadn't saved you in time!"

     "Hasn't it ever occurred to you that I could have rescued myself?" Peach crossed her arms. "I have magical abilities far beyond your comprehension, taught by Merlin himself! Why would you listen to my dimwitted subjects? They have no clue about my magic!"

     "They missed you, Peach!" Mario said. "When I first arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom, the windows were draped black for the love of you!"

      "Who cares what they think!" Peach said icily. "You'll do no more rescuing from now on!" Peach seized Mario's hand and crushed it.

     Mario screamed out in severe pain. His hand throbbed violently. Peach continued to talk.

     "I'm leaving you two in this forest until you've contemplated your behavior, young man and Koopa!" Peach said in a grandma voice.

     Another set of evil shrieks, and Peach was in her van, driving away from the forest, leaving Bowser and Mario to survive in the forest.

     How would Mario and Bowser ever get out of this one?


	4. Chapter Four

The Lesson

By SelenityK

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate all of them. This chapter contains no violence in it. It's also a little short. I usually plot my stories out, but this idea came to me in the middle of the night, so I'm just going with the flow. This story is rated PG-13. Again, I do not own any recognizable character in this story. Don't forget to review!

Chapter Four

     They were trapped.

     Mario and Bowser had struggled against the ropes that had tied them, but it was futile.

     Bowser wanted to give up. He was bone tired from being dragged around by Peach all day. He still had the headache from throwing himself against the van door. Bowser was way past humiliated. He wanted revenge.

     On Peach.

     _If only I could get one finger free, Mario thought to himself. Mario looked at the tree that Bowser was chained to. Bowser's body was limp; he seemed to breathe slower than usually. He had all but given up. __Figures. Too bad Mario wasn't in his red and blue jumpsuit, he'd try to reach into his pocket and use a fireball to burn his way through, but Mario was only in his pajamas, not prepared at all for any type of battle. Mario hated to admit it, but right now, Bowser was the stronger of the two._

     Then Mario had an idea.

     "Bowser! You must free yourself. You're stronger than I am. You're our only hope!"

     Bowser heard the words. So Mario finally admits that Bowser was stronger than him. Heh heh heh. Pigs must have started flying. Oh well. Bowser began to move his pinkie claw against the ropes. It was difficult at first, the ropes being strong and so close to Bowser's skin. Eventually, the link weakened until Bowser's finger was released. Bowser did this to each rope that bound him, till at last, Bowser's upper body was free. Bowser shredded the ropes from his lower body. He was free.

     Bowser glanced in Mario's direction. Maybe he should leave Mario chained to the tree. Then it would be easier to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. Sure, Luigi would be there, but what could he do, really?

     Bowser saw Mario look at him pleadingly, then, against his better judgment, Bowser went over and tore the ropes apart. Mario stretched his limbs, they ached so badly.

     "Thanks," Mario said.

     "Yeah," Bowser grumbled.

     "We have to find our way out of this forest," Mario said.

     "Sure," Bowser said.

     "Are you only going to say one syllable words today?" Mario asked.

     "Yes!" Bowser growled. "Listen, I'm tired. I've been through a hell of a lot today! I mean, have you ever been kidnapped before?"  
     Mario glared at Bowser.

     "Besides by me?" Bowser asked.

     "No, never," Mario answered. "It's not like the same thing hasn't happened to me."

     "But YOU weren't dragged away from your kingdom!" Bowser grew angrier as he remembered the incident. "Now I'm not going to find my way out of anything tonight! I'm going to sleep!"

     With that, Bowser lied on the ground and his eyes closed immediately.

     _He has the right idea, Mario thought as he curled himself under a tree. Mario's eyes closed before he could think about anything else._

                        *************

     Toad paced around the tallest tower in Mushroom Castle. Peach had been missing all day. She wasn't anywhere in the Mushroom Kingdom. The City guards had checked everywhere, but no Peach.

     Peach had seemed mighty angry that morning, but that couldn't explain her absence. Peach was never really angry, and not for long.

     So to keep on lookout, Toad had assumed position in the high tower of Mushroom Castle. It could see everywhere in Mushroom City.

     Toad saw a small dot advancing to the castle. As it came closer, Toad could make out the form of a woman.

     It was Peach! But her hair was straggled and her dress ripped in all the wrong places. Toad teleported himself to the spot where Peach was. Peach saw him and fell upon his shoulders.

     "Oh Toad, it was so horrible!" Peach cried out. "I went to Mario's Pad, then Bowser's Klown Kopter flew by and kidnapped Mario and me, but I managed to free myself from Bowser's grasp. I don't know where Bowser took Mario! Please help me, Toad!"

     As she said this, tears flowed from Peach's eyes. It made her even more endearing to Toad. Toad, like Mario, couldn't resist a damsel in distress, and Peach was the weakest of all.

     "I'll send troops to Bowser's Keep and demand Mario's release!" Toad said.

     "Please do it soon, Toad!" Peach sniffed.

     A tiny smile appeared across Peach's face. Everything was going according to plan.


	5. Chapter Five

Title: The Lesson

Author: SelenityK

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to Nintendo and others.

Author's Note: Hey all, I'm back from the dead. I couldn't find this story for the longest time, between moving to a different town and going to college in VA. Anyway, here is the fifth installment. Love it, hate it, review it!

The Lesson

Chapter Five

The sun peaked through the dense foliage of forest. It had bee n a hard night for Mario; he had not slept on the ground in so long! Mario rubbed his aching lower back, and then did a few stretches. Today would be the day. He and Bowser would have to somehow find their way out of the forest and to Peach! Explanations would be demanded. If Peach did not comply… Mario did not want to even consider that route, but Peach had kidnapped Bowser and him for some odd reason, and he and Bowser both wanted an answer.

     Mario walked a few paces and knocked on Bowser's hard exterior. Small grumbles were heard, and Bowser's head slowly emerged from the inside of his shell. Bowser roared, emitting flames through his mouth, nose, and other areas, scorching the ground underneath.

     "Now what?" Bowser asked, a hint of fatigue in his voice. Bowser sat up and pushed himself under a tree.

     "We go back to the Mushroom Kingdom, of course. If we want to get there in time, we'd better start out right away."  Mario answered.

     Bowser sighed inwardly. Now he was trying to find his way back to the Mushroom Kingdom. With Mario of all people! Mario his worst enemy, here because of Peach! It was always because of Peach!

     Bowser nodded his head in agreement, and they began to walk in a direction which told them was 'out'. The sun was just coming over the trees when Bowser and Mario decided to stop for food. Mario picked up a few nonpoisonous plants and grubs and ate them. Bowser tried, but it was for naught. Bowser, being a carnivorous sort, spit the plants and grub out of his mouth. They had definitely better get back to the Mushroom Kingdom soon. Bowser did not want to have to go without meat!

     With the sun over the trees, the forest was not as forbidding as it was at nighttime, but squirrels were definitely not singing and dancing in the forest, and the birds were especially not chirpy. 

     After the travelers had eaten, they continued on the journey to find an exit out of the forest. As to be expected, the two enemies did not converse. After all, they ARE enemies, though in this case, _the enemy of my enemy is my friend _applies. Bowser and Mario had worked together before this, only to defeat Smithy when Smithy had taken over Bowser's keep. The truce was called off and it was back to war.

     Mario was thinking his own thoughts during this time. Why had Peach kidnapped him was one of the thoughts that rotated in Mario's mind. Not to mention the fact that Mario had done everything in the world to protect Peach from the likes of Bowser and this was how she repayed him?

     Bowser, au contraire, only had one thought in mind, and that was the thought of revenge. He didn't know _where_ and certainly didn't care _how_. It was time for that _bimbo_ to be taught a few lessons of her own.

                         **********

     Toad came into Peach's sitting room. Peach was at her desk, brow creased in fury. Her usually perfect hair was now unkempt, which was strange for Peach, to say the least.

     "Princess?" Toad cleared his throat. "I wanted to inform you that I've prepared the troops. We're ready to fire, if you give the orders."

     Peach ignored Toad and continued in her writing frenzy.

     Toad went bravely on. "I'm also worried. Mario's missing and he's one of our best fighters. Intelligience agents also report that Bowser has disappeared. This could be some contrived plot by Bowser. I honestly don't know if we will defeat the Koopas this time."

     Peach looked up, her eyes as cold as liquid nitrogen. "Toad, get those troops out there and fight to the death if you have to. I want both Mario and Bowser found alive. Now leave my presence!"

     Toad left the room quietly, a frown plastered on his face. This was most unlike Peach. She never ordered her troops to fight to the death for her. The troops would normally do that anyway. It was also peculiar how Peach had left the castle that morning with a zombie look on her face and returned with torn clothing.

     Toad supposed that Kamek could have placed a zombie curse on Peach, but that didn't seem…right. There would have been some sign of Kamek or Bowser, and according to Lakitu, Bowser had vanished along with Mario. Something was, without a doubt, wrong with the Princess. For now, Toad would do as Peach asked, er, commanded, but he would be doing an investigation of his own.

End Chapter Five.

Don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter Six

Title: The Lesson  
  
Author: Selenity K  
  
AN: Sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. I've been extremely busy with school work and adjusting to college. So youall have Smithy to thank for this chapter since s/he reminded me about this story. Do not forget to read and review.   
  
Chapter Six  
  
Luigi entered the front doors of Mushroom Castle. Boredom caused Luigi to make the long trek from Mario's Pad to the Mushroom Kingdom to visit Peach. Peach visited Mario a couple of days ago. At first, Luigi thought that Peach needed help with something at the castle, but Mario had not returned since, and Luigi was beginning to worry about him. Luigi stopped to ask a guard about Peach's whereabouts. The guard directed Luigi to Peach's apartments.  
  
Peach was writing furiously at her desk when she heard a knock at the door. Who dared disturb her while she was developing her brilliant plans! Peach was about to tell the person off when she saw Luigi at the door. Softening her features, Peach invited Luigi into her apartment.  
  
"Luigi, it was HORRIBLE!" Peach fell into Luigi's arms. A strange look came over Luigi'sface, but he had no choice but to comfort Peach.  
  
"The day before yesterday, I was outside of your house talking to Mario when Bowser attacked us and brought us to Vista Hill. I barely managed to escape, but Mario is still trapped. Luigi, you have to help me!" Peach told the younger man.  
  
So THAT'S what happened to Mario! Luigi thought. Luigi couldn't wait to get his hands on that monstrous lug. It was weird that Peach escaped and not Mario. Luigi did not hear anyone talk about Mario's apparent kidnapping. He couldn't worry about that. The important matter was saving his brother.  
  
"What can I do to help?" Luigi asked the Princess.  
  
Peach smiled as she told Luigi her 'plan'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Mushroom army had a tough time battling the Koopa Troops. Both sides lost soldiers during the battle, but the Koopa Troops had advantages over the Mushroom army. The Koopa Troops were fighting on their home territory, which meant that they had endless supplies of troops and resources. Bowser required every male and female over the age of ten Koopa years to serve in the Troop when needed. As Commander-in-Chief, Bowser trained his troops harder and longer since the last Mushroom-Koopa war. Toad had to admit that the Koopa Troops were a formidable enemy due to their extensive training.  
  
Toad saw that the Koopa Troops advancing and destroying the Mushroom army. The Koopa Troops had to be stopped.  
  
"Toad!" The short Mushroom turned around to see who called his name. It was Luigi, but what was he doing here, Toad wondered.  
  
"Mario is in there!" Luigi shouted. The ongoing battle made conversation difficult. "I came to help you and to save Mario!"  
  
"Okay!" Toad answered. Luigi began to throw some of the bombs that Peach supplied to him. The surprise attack caused the Koopa Troops to fall back, but once the initial attack wore off, the Koopa Troops used cannons and fireballs to further attack the Mushroom army.  
  
"This isn't working!" Toad whispered angrily. "We need a better battle plan."  
  
Luigi's eyes brightened and he whispered his plan in Toad's ear.  
  
The Mushroom Kingdom troops divided into four groups. Group One split to the left and fought the Koopa Troops that followed them. Group Two veered to the right and Group Three fought the Koopa Troop directly in front of them. Group Four pretended to retreat. Although the Koopa Troops were well trained, they were foolish enough to follow Luigi and the group of Mushroom fighters. The Mushroomers hid in trees until the Koopa Troops were too far ahead to notice the Mushroomers advancing towards Bowser's Keep. The Koopa Troops placed in and outside of the castle were too startled to put up a decent fight when Luigi and the Mushroom army arrived.  
  
"Vern, you're in charge of this group! Fight the Koopa Troops with all you've got!" Luigi commanded the young Mushroom Colonel. "I'm going to find my brother!"  
  
Luigi searched through Bowser's Keep, going through dank hallways, ornate rooms, and not-so-secret passageways until he arrived in Bowser's apartments. Bowser's apartments were different then Luigi imagined. Instead of the mess that Luigi envisioned, Bowser's rooms were actually clean! The carpet and curtains were dark green, and the walls were midnight blue. Pictures of Bowser and his children decorated the walls. A worn couch sat in front of the stone fireplace, but it seemed that a fire had not been lit in a while.  
  
Remembering that he had not come to admire Bowser's sense of style, Luigi called Bowser's name. No one answered.  
  
"Bowser, where the hell are you?" Luigi growled. Letting his anger take control of him, Luigi wrecked Bowser's apartments. If Bowser ever returned, he'd definitely have much to complain about!  
  
Luigi went to the place where he knew that Bowser and Mario would be--in the dungeon. Luigi screamed when he found no sign of Mario or Bowser. Feeling defeated, Luigi headed back into the sunlight where Toad was waiting for him.  
  
"Toad," Luigi said, his head hanging low. "Mario and Bowser are nowhere in the castle."  
  
"Luigi, we need to talk." Toad said gravely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While the remains of the battle were occurring at Bowser's Keep, the owner and his sworn enemy was walking through the forest that Peach abandoned them in. The pair had gone without food for a couple of days, and Bowser was beginning to feel the effects. Bowser and Mario had never gone without food before, but since they were supposed to be enemies, Bowser and Mario couldn't know that they had this crucial fact in common.  
  
"Bowser!" Mario said suddenly. "I think I see a clearing ahead."  
  
Although the two abductees were exhausted, they hurried through the rest of the forest, only to be disappointed at what was ahead of them.  
  
"Oh Morton!" Bowser swore. Mario's mouth dropped.  
  
Surrounding them was a vast amount of desert that seemed to stretch in all directions to eternity.  
  
**End Chapter Six**  
  
AN: Peach did not beat up many people this chapter, but she will return next chapter. :)  
  
Review, please. 


End file.
